


Thought you Aughta Know

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Plunny Petting Zoo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Really Short Really crack... Severus leaves a note?





	Thought you Aughta Know

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ok... this is just a random event segment, but as far as I can tell this is Snape's final message to the Death Eaters because he's been found out. And they have a magic version of the internet for some reason...

Severus snickered as he posted his final message on the Death Eaters personal bulletin board. He was saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the reactions to his message, but he wanted to make an impression.

The next day the rest of the Death Eaters found his message.

* * *

My Fellow Death Eaters,

It has come to my attention that Lucius Malfoy is FING LORD VOLDEMORT.

Yes, you heard me correctly.

__**Lucius Malfoy  
is fing  
THE DARK LORD.**

Thought you all aught to know,

Severus Snape  
 _Super Spy._

* * *

Bella Screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Blame the Political Speeches where they say "My Fellow Americans" for this Plunnie.


End file.
